Magma Taishi
' '''is the title and protagonist of a manga and tokusatsu TV series created by Osamu Tezuka. The TV series, produced by P Productions, aired on Fuji TV from July 4, 1966 to September 25, 1967, with a total of 52 episodes. It is the first color tokusatsu TV series in Japan, beating ''Ultraman to the airwaves by 6 days. The series also got a side story OVA series in 1993 which tells a retelling of the original plot with a more darker story. Original Manga: Mamoru is the son of Atsushi Murakami who is a reporter, one day Mamoru awoke up and found out that his house was sent into the middle of a forest. After alerting his father about the issue they had realized that their house was transported to the pre-historic era, later Atsushi remembered that he had got a phone call from a mysterious man called Goa who said that his family would witness something really surprising. While investigating the forest, a dinossaur attacked Mamoru, but he was saved by an alien saucer and then Goa revealed himself. Goa tould Atsushi that he should make an article about him who would later become Earth's new ruler and Mamoru took the opportunity to take photos of the space invader. Later, Atsushi, Mamoru and Tomoko were sent to the present time and Mamoru tried to tell his friends about his experiences while sent back in time, but they thought he was delirating. Mamoru attempted to give a proof which were the photos taken while being sent back in time, however he called the attention of Magma a giant robot who said to be a rocketonian which is actually a rocket which is capable of assume human form. Magma has took the camera by force, but could not prevent from Mamoru tagging along with him since the boy wanted to get the camera back at any cost. Both arrived in Earth (the planet's guardian himself)'s hideout where the photos of Goa were put in display and Atsushi's camera was given back to Mamoru. Earth warned Mamoru that humanity had to join forces if they wanted to beat Goa's invasion and Magma took a liking of the boy that he requested Earth to make a son based in the boy. So, Gam is then born based in Mamoru's image. Mamoru also got a whistle which would call any of the rocketonians: One for Gam, two for Mol (actually he NEVER called her in both Manga and tokusatsu) and three for Magma (mainly called when Gam could not hold though enemies). Mamoru had separed from his mother and was re-united with his father with Gam's help, later his mother returned, but Mamoru realized that she was a imposter who wanted to steal his whistle and his father's documents. However, the boy summoned Gam who posed as him to find the truth behind the fake mother. Later Mamoru and Gam stormed in Goa's building which was filled with children kidnapped by the space conqueror and offered then to join forces, but they denied fearing Goa's retaliation. Goa arrived in the building and notice someone had destroyed one of his robot units and tricked Mamoru into believing that his father was held prisoner, but was actually a pseudo-person. With this, both Mamoru and Gam were trapped in a cocoon and summoned Magma into a trap by using Mamoru's whistle after using fake versions of both Mamoru and Gam. However, Magma realized the fraud and defeated Goa who was revealed to be just a pseudo-person in desguise after saving both Mamoru and Gam. Meanwhile, Atsushi discovered that his entire office was filled with pseudo-people who even had a fake of himself and escaped. Then, he joined forces with a resistance group which was against Goa and learned the pseudo-people were weak against parasitic mushrooms. Later after a minustanding, Mamoru finally re-united with his father, but Goa learned of the mushroom parasites and ordered the sewers to be flooded and with this, Atsushi was captured alongside the members of the resistance group while Mamoru was saved by Gam. Mamoru tricked Goa into believing that Magma would spread the parasitic mushrooms if the resistence members were killed and saved them with the help of Gam. Both returned to their home, but a couple of impersonators was already there. While trying to find more parasitic mushrooms, Mamoru and his father were attacked by the impersonators and Mamoru was injured, but they were saved once again by Gam. They were unable to trust in anyone in the city, since they all could be pseudo-people in desguise, but they found a oldman who offered help. That oldman also tould had he was living with two girls called Yukie, but one was a pseudo people. Mamoru said that one of them could be a imposter and the proof would come if one of them touched the parasitic mushroom. Atsushi infected a towel in hopes of identifying the fake Yukie, however the girl which he had not gave the towel got infected for his shock. The real Yukie called Atsushi as a murderer, but the pseudo-Yuki tould her to not blame Atsushi since the pseudo really came to Earth in order to destroy the humans, however she was touched by the human kindness and wanted to live as one. In her death bed, the pseudo-Yuki requested the real one to tell Mamoru that his real mother was alive. Mamoru learned that Goa had a weakness which was the fact he was fond of children, so he convinced the kidnapped galactic children to fight against Goa which left the evil emperor in shock. Later, Mamoru, Magma and Gam went to Goa's fortress and they got the confirmation that Tomoko was indeed alive, but trapped in a small sphere thanks to Goa's magic and Mamoru and Gam were allowed to meet her inside the sphere. Goa listened Mamoru's conversation with his mother and learned about the plan of spreading the parasitic mushroom and went to check the city and ordered his minion Zaboo to fight Magma. While checking the city, Goa learned everything was already taken over by the parasitic mushrooms and he then confronted both Mamoru and Gam who were unable to escape his rage. However, Magma managed to escape from Zaboo and saved them by apparently defeating Goa. Mamoru was finally re-united with his mother and peace returned, but not for long as Goa returned for revenge and with the help of Black Garon.